Satoshi Yabe
Satoshi Yabe (矢部 智 Yabe Satoshi), also called Yabecchi (矢部っち Yabecchi) is the homeroom teacher at the Marui triplets school that was put in charge of the chaotic class 6-3. Attributes "I just have a goal I want to achieve. To be the best teacher you've ever seen! Sometimes I have to get strict with the students. But someday all the kids will look up to me!" - Satoshi Yabe, Sensei wa Kodomo, Kodomo wa Sensei. Appearance At school, his attire usually consits of dress shirts, regular t-shirts, button ups, and a tie. He is also known for often wearing a shirt that says "Cherry" Personality and Interests Satoshi is a good natured and fairly humble, though a bit naive at times. He does frequently fall victim to misunderstandings and can sometimes be hurt in the end. Even though he is subjected to mental and physical pain, he does not give up and always continues to teach and try to develope bonds with his students, even going so far as to give up his personal time to visit or do a favor for the Marui triplets. He describes himself as an adult child, as seen in his character song Sensei wa Kodomo, Kodomo wa Sensei, due to his inmature and childish attitude (as Futaba called him in the song). In his character song Waga na wa Cherry Boy it is shown that he is very sensitive about the fact he is a virgin, but ironically he wears a shirt that says "Cherry". He somehow manages to endure the all of the troubles brought upon him by the infamous triplets and his students. Yabe tries his best to keep his class in hand but often situations are beyond his ability to control and he is frequently underestimated by his colleges. On the first day of class, Mitsuba gave him the nickname "Yabecchi" and it seemed to stick as his other students followed the fashion, except for Hitoha, who still calls him teacher. Relationships Hitoha Marui "That's not true! I've always been staring at you, Hitoha-chan!" - Yabe in Episode 2. Yabe is afraid of Hitoha and she is crueler to him more than anyone else. She often spends her entire time in the school under Yabe's desk, both in the classroom and in the teachers' room. Yabe used to be annoyed of Hitoha's habit, but he has grown used to it, to the point of moving his legs so she can get into the desk, in the second season. Like Hitoha, he is a fan of Gachi Rangers, but misunderstands conversations with her about the matter. In Episode 8 of the second season, she finally admits that she loves Gachi Rangers, leaving him in shock, though it's seen that they got closer after that (she now watches Gachi Rangers in his house, as seen in the manga). Hitoha has Yabecchi's home phone number (shown in Episode 2 of the second season, in which she called him to be a replacement for Santa to Futaba) and made a duplicate of his key, in which she enters to his house in order to see Chikubi or to watch Gachi Rangers. Despite Hitoha treats him with annoyance and indifference, she cares about him, such as when Hitoha wanted to apologize to Yabecchi, after humilliating him for his love of Gachi Rangers, when she was the only one to care about him after Yabe collapsed with a fever and in Chapter 39 of the manga, she was the only one to console him after everyone mistook him for a pervert again. Unfortunately he is completely oblivious to her changes of heart towards him, due to their misundertandings. In the manga, everytime she decides to do something nice for him, he constantly gets the wrong idea from her. Futaba and Mitsuba Marui Like with Hitoha, Satoshi quickly grew attached to the other Marui triplets as they became more involved in his life despite their playful "bullying". It seems they do not have true ill intent. Aiko Kuriyama "Ah, how valiant of her...She is a pure angel" - Yabe in Chapter 39. He appears to have developing feelings for the school nurse, Aiko Kuriyama, despite her complete ignorance to his advances. She is sometimes even repulsed by him due to misunderstandings, although Yabe is clueless about this. Other classmates He is not as close with his other classmates unlike the Marui Triplets. Yabe calls his classmates by their last names, giving the impression of being distant to them, unlike the triplets (whom he refers with the suffix "chan"). However, he has stated in his character song that he gets along with them. He is shown to be very jealous of Satou's charm with the girls (in the manga, Yabe actually hates him.) Appearances Manga Yabe debuted in Chapter 1 of the published manga. He comments that he was already prepared for his new job as a teacher but his assigned class is more terrifying than he expected. He decides to play the game of musical chairs with his students. Unfortunately Futaba mistook the game and ended up hurting the boys, while Mitsuba sits on Inuguchi. He starts to panick after noticing that things are beyond his control. When Yabe makes that the Marui triplets should stand up, Futaba and Mitsuba looked that they were about to fight while Hitoha simply changed her surname. Yabe tries to get Hitoha’s chair, results in her slaming the book at him and making him faint and losing the game. Early in the series Yabe seems mentally immature, but later his personality changes and becomes easily irritated, resigned and unsurprised of the weird attitude of his classmates. Anime Yabe appears in Episode 1. Unlike the manga, he is presented along with Kuriyama to the teachers. At that moment he fells in love with Kuriyama. For his welcome reception as their new teacher, Yabe figured playing musical chairs would be a good way to have some fun with his new students. Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t aware that he got stuck with the Marui triplets. Futaba ended up hurting all the boys, Mitsuba used Inuguchi as a chair while Hitoha simply ignored him. After Futaba accidentally hurt Mitsuba, Yabe decides to go for Hitoha’s chair as she slowly walked towards it, which resulted in him getting owned by her book, revealed to be an erotic one. He gets a nosebled and faints. Since he lost the game, he had to get three times the homework, leaving him deppressed and wondering if he ever would be a good teacher. In the anime, his personality is much more cheerful and naive than in the manga, but slowly he becomes more resigned to his situation. Character Songs *Sensei wa Kodomo, Kodomo wa Sensei (with Futaba) *Waga na wa Cherry Boy Trivia *According to his character song, his biggest dreams are to become the best teacher ever and to find a girl who loves him (mostly Kuriyama) *In the character song, he mentions that he is aware that his students disrespect him, but he doesn't care, because he gets along with them all. *A running gag is that Yabecchi constantly gets the wrong idea from the triplets' father. *Like Mitsuba, he mostly gets injured in the series. *He has a lively imagination, as seen in several episodes. *He is clueless and inexpert about love. When Hitoha becomes jealous when Chikubi becomes accustomed to Futaba, which Yabe confuses to be something involving a boyfriend he panicks because he doesnt know how to answer to the point of prompting her to smell his feet. *In Episode 8 of the second season, his outfit when he went to the Gachi Pink' autograph session slightly resembles Ash's outfit in Pokémon. This is a pun on Satoshi's name (Ash's name in Japanese is Satoshi). Category:Characters